Comic-Con NCIS
by GataChica
Summary: Abby, McGee, Ziva, and Tony dress up for the Comic-Con costume contest, hoping to win an award. Surprises are in store.


Comic-Con NCIS

"Remind me again, McGee, how you talked me into doing this?" Ziva asked, as she struggled to position the tight red-and-black corset just right.

"He threatened to torture and kill us in his next book if we didn't," Tony said. "Here, let me help you." He stretched out a hand, but she slapped it way.

"No."

"Just on the back. I'll let out the laces a bit."

"No, Tony. I'll get Abby to do it." The fourth member of the group, who was uncharacteristically quiet, said "Sure, Zi. This is going to be so cool!" She worked quickly on Ziva's corset, then helped her with the ruffled skirt, the red and black stockings, and knee-high black rubber boots that made up the Harley Quinn costume. Abby was dressed as Catwoman in a rubber suit that covered somewhat less than Catwoman's suit usually did.

Tony had already donned his Robin costume, and McGee was Batman. They had argued about this for several weeks before the Comic-Con, because Tony refused to be anyone besides the star, but he finally caved, for some as-yet unknown reason. Ziva and Abby had made comments designed to find out indirectly, but to no avail.

"Now who are we again?" Ziva asked, when they were almost ready.

"Surely you've heard of Batman?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I looked it up because you kept saying 'boss got the bat signal.'"

Abby and McGee grinned at each other.

"I'm Batman, and he's Robin - my sidekick," McGee replied.

"And you and I are villains!" exclaimed Abby. "Or at least, former villains. I mean me, I'm a former villain. I'm Catwoman, who started as Batman's enemy and later... uh... joined his side." Abby looked a bit uncomfortable even with her mask on.

"She means that Catwoman and Batman were an item," Tony explained.

Abby glared at him and finished, "... and you are Harley Quinn."

"A Harlequin? Isn't that some sort of mushy romance book?" asked Ziva.

"This is different," said McGee, "Harley Quinn isn't your real name."

"Well then, what is my real name and why am I using this stupid alias?" she demanded.

Tony put his arm around her shoulders. "Ziva, we'll talk about characters later. For now, just enjoy your costume. That's what I'm going to do," he added, with a wicked grin.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Are we ready? We're going to miss registration for the costume contest if we don't hurry up."

"We're ready. Oh - wait." McGee pulled on more object from his bag. "You have to carry this, Ziva," he said, handing her a huge mallet.

It looked heavy, so she was surprised when it wasn't. "What is this and why am I carrying it?" she asked as they left the building.

"It's part of your costume," said Abby. "It's what you kill your enemies with. It's supposed to weigh 100 pounds."

"Yes? Hmmm." Ziva sat in the car behind McGee. "After the contest, maybe I can use it on McGee for blackmailing us into this." McGee swallowed hard - he always took Ziva's threats seriously, no matter _how_ she was dressed.

As Abby had predicted, they almost missed registration for the costume contest; there were only a few more people in the individual line and no one in the group line. It was 4:59 as they were hurrying back stage to line up behind the others. "Next time, Ziva, I suggest you let someone help you, so we aren't late," McGee muttered.

"There will not BE a next time," she hissed. "This is for the chickens!"

Abby and Tony stifled their laughter behind their hands.

It seemed to take forever to get through the line of groups. They couldn't really see anyone except the people directly in front of them, because the lights were dim backstage. Abby had begun to tap her feet impatiently, and Ziva was wishing she had her knife for a little target practice. Finally they were next.

"Group 17! Another group from the world of Batman - please welcome Batman, Robin, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn!"

They walked out on the stage - McGee had decided how they would pose - and the crowd cheered wildly, and there were clicks and flashes all around. Buffeted by waves of appreciation, even Ziva felt like smiling.

"Thank you, group 17."

They walked off the stage, Abby and Tony grinning so much their cheeks hurt, and McGee and Ziva laughing.

Once they were in the back, Tony asked, "I wonder who the other Batman characters were? Did they have better costumes? Did they pose better?"

"Stop obsessing, Tony," Ziva admonished. "It's supposed to be for fun."

"Thanks a lot miss 'how did you talk me into this'."

"I can admit -"

"Hey guys," McGee said, "Be quiet so we can hear the announcement of the winners."

For ten long minutes, they stood there silently. Even Abby wasn't tapping her toes; instead, she was praying that they would win, even if it was 3rd place. It would make Tim feel so good if they did.

Finally, one of the volunteers came towards them. "Which one of you is McGee?" she asked.

Abby, Tony, and Ziva pointed to their coworker.

"You've won something," the woman said. "Come up close to the stage entrance so you'll be ready when they call you."

Abby was so excited she kept bouncing on her tiptoes; she could barely contain herself. "We won! We won!" she whispered.

"Shhh! Listen!" said McGee.

"In third place, we have group 5 - the Doctor and his three companions, Rose, Martha, and Amy! Give them a big hand everyone."

There was a thunderous roar that made the floor shake, then it got quiet again. "And our second place winners - please welcome group 11 - Luke, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca!" Even more cheering ensued, and meanwhile the group backstage was cheering because they knew they had won first place.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have something very special. You may remember that we had two groups who shared a comic book world. We just couldn't decide between them, so we are giving TWO first place trophies this year - to group 17, Batman, Robin, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn, along with group 2, Commissioner Gordon, Poison Ivy, and the Joker!"

They walked out on stage, eager to see the other Batman group. McGee caught sight of Poison Ivy first and stopped so abruptly that Abby stepped on his foot. He didn't even react - he'd just seen Commissioner Gordon. Abby went around him and gasped. Tony and Ziva did likewise.

Then McGee fainted, thereby sealing himself in ignominy forever. Batman doesn't faint... but perhaps even Batman would pass out if he saw his boss, his boss's boss, and their friend Dr. Mallard, dressed respectively as Commissioner Gordon, Poison Ivy, and the Joker!

Tony frankly stared at Jenny. Her Poison Ivy costume left a lot of the ivy to the imagination - it was more like an Ivy bikini, with a sheer green bodysuit and green stockings. Her hair was perfect, falling around the greenery like tendrils of fire. Gibbs was the easiest to identify, because he basically just put on a mustache and a nice suit. Ducky was made up very well, but he was wearing one of his signature bow ties, so they had no doubt about him either.

The crowd was laughing and cheering, and Abby couldn't help laughing, too, as she roused "Batman."

"I feel so ridiculous," he whispered.

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "No one is looking at you... they're looking at Jenny and Ziva!"

The bewildered moderator was looking from one group to the other and back again."Do you guys know each other?"

"You could say that," Jenny told him with a mischievous smile. "I'm their boss!"


End file.
